helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
FOREVER LOVE
|type = Single |album = ④ Akogare My STAR |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 26, 2008 December 7, 2008 (Event V) December 10, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:33 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Edo no Temari Uta II 6th single (2008) |Next = Bye Bye Bye! 8th single (2009) }} FOREVER LOVE is the seventh major single from the Japanese pop group ℃-ute. It was released on November 26, 2008 under the Zetima label in regular and limited edition. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The title track appears on the album ④ Akogare My STAR as track #10 and on the album ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① as track #11. It is used as the 1st ending theme for Megadig. When Arihara Kanna and Umeda Erika left, Okai Chisato and Nakajima Saki took their lines. Tracklist CD #FOREVER LOVE #Seventeen's VOW (セブンティーンズ VOW) #FOREVER LOVE (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Photography Making of (ジャケット撮影メイキング) Single V #FOREVER LOVE #FOREVER LOVE (Casual Dance Ver.) #PV Photography Making of (PV撮影メイキング映像) Event V The ☁☀☂ Document of ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~Edo no Temari Uta II~ in Differ Ariake (ザ ☁☀☂ドキュメント of ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~江戸の手毬唄Ⅱ~ in ディファ有明) #Chou Ame Onna 1 -Rehearsal Shuuryougo- (超雨女① -リハーサル終了後-; Super Rain Woman 1 -After Rehearsal-) #Nakki Girls (ナッキーガールズ) #Chou Ame Onna 2 -1 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女② -1回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 2 -Before the Opening of the First Performance-) #♪ Edo no Temari Uta II (♪江戸の手毬唄II) #Manin Densha (満員電車; Crowded Train) #Shitsumon Corner (質問コーナー; Question Corner) #Chou Ame Onna 3 -2 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女③ -2回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 3 -#Before the Opening of the Second Performance-) #♪ EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (♪EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い) #Hagiwara Mai Shin Tokugi (萩原舞 新特技; Hagiwara Mai's New Special Skill) #♪ "Wasuretakunai Natsu" (♪「忘れたくない夏」) #Chou Ame Onna 4 -3 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女④ -3回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 4 -#Before the Opening of the Third Performance-) #Hagiwara Mai vs Okai Chisato / Hagiwara Mai vs Arihara Kanna (萩原舞 vs 岡井千聖 / 萩原舞 vs 有原栞菜) #Arihara Kanna Shin Tokugi (有原栞菜 新特技; Arihara Kanna's New Special Skill) #♪ Time Capsule (♪タイムカプセル) #♪ Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (♪めぐる恋の季節) #Akushu Kai (握手会; Handshake Event) #Chou Ame Onna 5 -Zen Kouen Shuuryougo- (超雨女⑤ -全公演終了後-; Super Rain Woman 5 -After the End of All Performances-) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna (last single) Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku *All Arrangements: Suzuki Shunsuke ;FOREVER LOVE *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi TV Performances *2008.11.27 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;FOREVER LOVE *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hashimoto Nagisa *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hashimoto Nagisa *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 29,144 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,052 Trivia *This is ℃-ute first single to have an English name. *This is ℃-ute last single to feature Arihara Kanna. Additional Videos ℃-ute - FOREVER LOVE (MV) (Black Dance Ver.)|Black Dance Ver. ℃-ute - FOREVER LOVE (MV) (Casual Dance Ver.)|Casual Dance Ver. FOREVER LOVE wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】|wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】 External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: FOREVER LOVE, Seventeen's VOW Category:C-ute Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a C-ute Member Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs